Tengan Endbringer
by TheTwoMind
Summary: When an Endbringer messes with your powers, you know that she's got something planned for ya. I... Just wish I could figure out what that was... Ziz won't just tell me, even after I beat up her conflict Engine... And now, I gotta deal with people stealing my schtick? Ugh...
1. I fight and become an angel

**AN: Hi!**

[LOCATING]

**[OVERRIDE]**

[QUERY; IDENTITY?]

**[RESPONSE; CONFLICT ENGINE MODEL 3]**

[QUERY; REASON FOR OVERRIDE?]

**[RESPONSE; {DATA EXPUNGED}]**

[UNDERSTANDING]

**[OVERWRITE]**

[AGREEMENT]

[LOCATING.]

[AWAKENING]

**[Good luck…]**

* * *

I opened my eyes with a silent gasp, shooting up in my bed… "I should have done… Something…" I muttered to myself, getting out of bed and walking over to my desk… Sheets of paper lay scattered on it, bits of plastic and metal sitting in piles messily… "I wish I knew what this meant… And why I keep having that dream…" I groaned, sitting in the chair and thinking…

It was weird… The dream was always the same. It started with infinite cubes, a sorta violet reddish colour… Then, one shot towards me, saying something, but before it hit me, a different voice would stop it, and they would converse… Then, it would change colour to green, and flew into me… And… Good Luck? What's that meant to mean?

I looked at the sheets again, trying to figure them out… "They have to mean something…" I muttered, putting them all over the table, connecting them…

Then I realised.

They all connected. Two Devices… I was a Tinker. I'd triggered. "Shit."

A bit of backstory for why this is a bad thing!

So, Hi! My Name's Alfie Nekros! Don't question the last name. For as long as I can remember, I've been an unofficial Ward of the Slaughterhouse Nine… Officially, I just interested them enough to leave me and the town I lived in Alive… But what that meant, was that the Nine had an entire Town they could threaten or use as a safe haven... All because child me decided to pick up Jack Slash's knife, and throw it at him. I missed, obviously, but it did manage to get him stuck to a wall for a moment! So obviously, everyone in town hates me, and only puts up with my existence because if I leave town, the Nine will kill them all next time they visit… Which is why I'm gonna leave soon. I hate the town, they hate me, hell, they even tried to kill me once! So yeah, the town dying wouldn't really bother me much. There was that one girl, but she left town a few weeks ago. So she'd be fine. I think her name was… Sarah… I dunno. Anyway. The Reason my Cape-Ness is a bad thing, is that the Nine specifically said, that if I ever became a cape, and they didn't cause it, the town would die, along with me. Of course, that's if I don't survive initiation into the Nine… Which I don't want! So, Imma build my tech, and run!

If… I can figure this out… Luckily, I had a habit of buying metal and plastic, and other stuff, to fiddle with and make toys out of. The shops didn't mind me much, since I paid, but they didn't like me, no sir!

I quickly figured out what I'd need…

First on the list… Mountain Dew. It had to be the Green one. Then, I'd need… Lighter Fluid, water, and a watch battery.

Next, watch Straps, some metal and plastic, and some of those ratchet thingies in combining toys. The Clicking things? You know what I mean.

Some paint as well!

Once I'd bought all of it, from different shops obviously. I went back to my home, which was more of a warehouse than anything, since the Town didn't want me to live in a home alone… Yeah, I was kinda an Orphan, let's not get into that. Anyway, I was happy with the Warehouse, and the Town was Happy to let me live there and not pay rent or anything.

Sitting down at my desk, I began to Tinker…

* * *

Capes were in heated battle, Heroes and Villains united against a common foe… The Simurgh…

Miss Militia sighed as she knocked away another of the Simurgh's victims… They were starting to surround her, but she didn't want to kill them if she could avoid it… But it looked like she might have to…

"_**Standby! YES SIR! LOADING!**_" Music began to play, coming from somewhere… The Simurgh's victims paused, seeming startled for a moment, allowing Miss Militia to knock them back with a concussion based weapon.

"Henshin!" A voice said from the same place as the music, making it stop.

"_**Tengan: Necrom! Mega Ulord! CRUSH INVADER!**_" As the sounds finished, a flash of green light shone, and a figure walked out of the shadows…

He was wearing a white suit, with Black on the outer sides of his body, green lines decorating it… On his chest was an Eye symbol, with a horn of some kind… He was wearing what looked like a black jacket, which had holes in it, with green edges, and what seemed to be small containers of a green liquid on the shoulders, tubes connecting them to the sleeves… On his left wrist was a somewhat bulky device, but still small enough to not get in the way. Where his face should be… Was a strange sight. It was a black, featureless helmet, with a green Disk on the front, with a White horn like device sticking out of the front… It was… Certainly intimidating. He pulled the hood off of his head, letting it rest on his neck.

"_Whoa… That… Was a rush._" He said, his voice, that of a teenager… Though, it seemed almost… Ghostly… Like he wasn't truly there… Snapping his fingers, the Simurgh's victims, within a large area around him, froze in place, making him whistle in appreciation. "_Neat._" He muttered, snapping again, causing the Victims to pass out on the spot. "_So… Is there like… A procedure I should follow for this, or…?_" He asked Miss Militia curiously.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"_I'm here to Help! Kamen Rider Necrom! … I don't know why I said that name, but it's good, so I'm stealing it!_" He said, giving a cheesy thumbs up, sounding excited.

"Miss Militia." She said, nodding to him. She quickly turned to her wristband, speaking into it as fast as she could. After a moment, she nodded, and pulled out another band, giving it to Necrom. "Put this on, and say your cape name. It'll let us keep an eye on your Vitals, it also has a self-destruct function if you fall under the Simurgh's Song." She explained, as he put it on his right arm, due to his left being already covered by the Device.

He nodded, and spoke into it. "_Necrom._" He stated. It flashed, showing it was registered… And then…

"**Necrom Deceased, E-2**"

"… _Um… That… Is not true. I have a pulse…_" He said slowly, tapping the wristband.

"**Necrom Down, E-2.**"

"… _I think it's broken._"

"**Necrom In Action, E-2.**"

"_That sounds right?_"

Miss Militia, nodded, slightly befuddled.

At that, Necrom ran off, straight towards the Simurgh.

As he approached, the Victims began to stop their actions, instead, lining up against walls…

"_Okay… Let's give this a shot!_" He said excitedly, taking a deep breath, and making an eye symbol with his fingers… The Simurgh shook, worrying everyone, and then, a small jacket floated out of it, the Simurgh lifting up debris to throw at him.

Necrom turned to the Jacket.

"_Ziz. Lend me your power. I'll save you, and your family. I swear._" He said to it. The Jacket nodded, and flew into the arm mounted device, a strange eyeball-like device coming out. "_Sweet. Let's do this!_" He exclaimed, pulling a different eye-ball device out of the arm one, it looked different, more mechanical then the new one… He put the new one in, and did something, rotating the arm device…

"_**Tengan: Simurgh! Mega Ulord! ZIKAN ANGEL!**_" The Device exclaimed, as the black Jacket vanished, the new one replacing it. It lacked the arm containers and tubes, and was a silver colour, with a Pair of Wings on the back, which flapped gently… The face was different as well, slightly. The Green was gone, replaced by silver, with small Wing shapes around it… The hood stayed on his head, instead of going around his neck.

"_Sweet! … Shit. I can't see…_" He muttered softly, before pausing. "_Oh… Okay! This is pretty weak, but that makes sense._" He noted, flying into the air, dodging the debris thrown at him without a second thought… He kept dodging, swerving, throwing his own Debris back at her… Eventually, with the help of more Capes, such as Legend and Eidolon, the Simurgh was driven off. Necrom landed, panting, but clearly not tired much. "_That… Was… AWESOME!_" He exclaimed, pulling out the eye device, and put it… Somewhere… His Armour vanished to reveal a teenager, maybe fourteen at most.

His hair was the colour you'd call black, though, when hit with direct light, was actually a dark brown. It was startlingly long, going past his shoulders in length, and very curly.

His eyes were a teal colour, one you'd call blue, but could easily be mistaken for green.

He was fairly tall as well for his age.

"I… I think I might pass out now. I was running on adrenaline, and now I've just realised what I just did, so if someone could help, I'd appreciate it a lot." He said, before passing out. Just like he'd said…

Miss Militia shared a look with Legend and Eidolon, before getting him somewhere safe, putting a domino mask on his face to protect his identity for the time being… It was certainly unexpected, that was for certain…

* * *

**In the past, specifically, January. Taylor Hebert…**

I thrashed, struggled, tried to get someone, ANYONE, to open the locker door… The bugs were biting me, crawling all over my body, my clothes… Eating whatever they wanted… "Someone… Please help me…" I sobbed, coughing out bugs that tried crawling into my mouth. "I-I don't want to die…" I cried, my knuckles bloody and covered in bugs and other gross things… "N-Not like this…" I whispered, crying my eyes out… This was it… The end for me… I could feel my breathing slowing down… My eyes growing heavy… I could see the light… Light…? LIGHT! The Locker was opened! Not much, but I'd managed to dent it enough to get light. If I could get it open more, I could be free! I started banging my head against the door, as hard as I could! It was getting harder to think… But… I managed it, falling out of the Locker, covered in… Ugh… Before… Closing… My eyes…

**One Week Later**

I coughed, opening my eyes slowly… I… I was alive…. I WAS ALIVE! I smiled to myself, not noticing how worried everyone seemed… I sat up, nobody did anything. "Um… Hello?" I said softly, startling the Doctor, and Dad…

"T-Taylor?!" Dad exclaimed, confused.

"It's me. What's wrong?" I asked, equally confused.

I looked down, and saw nothing, not even my legs. "I-I'm invisible?!" I exclaimed confused. I reached out for dad, and my body appeared. Only… I was slightly see through… I was… A ghost…


	2. I prank a ghost girl and join the Wards!

**AN: Hi! So! Akarenger, which bugs me a little because of the spelling but whatever, figured out something! It… Was probably pretty obvious, but good job! You are… Not completely correct. Taylor didn't die. She triggered with different powers. Instead of being focused on the Bugs, she was focused on how she was going to die.**

* * *

**Taylor, February 24th**

I groaned, picking at the food I'd been given… I wasn't hungry, at all… Apparently, eating and sleeping were just… Not needed anymore… My powers, and wasn't that a Surprise to find out I was a cape thanks to the locker, had taken those things away from me… All because I could turn into a ghost form… Nothing could touch me… Electricity, water… The only thing stopping me from being a ghost all the time, was that I still needed to rest the power… I was pretty powerful honestly… I had no physical strengths added, but I could float, go through walls, sense emotions, turn invisible, and change back to my normal body. I sighed, chewing some of the food needlessly… It had been… A while… But testing was done, and the PRT wanted me to become a Ward… Once I'd recovered emotionally, of course… I looked at my Official PRT Phone, and checked the Date… February 24th. Huh… I should probably try and… Go back to school… My grades were already in the toilet… I'd been told I'd be done by the end of January, but with how worried everyone was when I told them who shoved me in the locker, it had taken much longer…

And then, as if the day couldn't get worse, the Simurgh attacked!

* * *

**Alfie, February 26th**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, feeling a domino mask on my face… My identity was secure, thanks to a flimsy piece of fabric that covered maybe a fifth of my face at best! Yay.

I sat up, catching the attention of a nurse. "Hi." I rasped, my throat VERY dry.

She gasped, and ran off quickly… "Wow. Rude." I muttered, finding my gear on the table next to me. The Thing that went on my arm, I had dubbed the Mega Ulorder. The Eye things, Eyecons. I strapped the Mega Ulorder to my left arm like always, and picked up the new Eyecon I'd gotten. "Morning Ziz." I greeted softly, the Eyecon humming in response… "Not ready to talk yet?" Another hum. "Alright then. Take your time." I told it, smiling gently.

"Necrom." I looked up, to find Miss Militia standing there. I went red a little, and started stammering in embarrassment.

"M-Miss Militia! H-How Long have…?"

"You've been out for two days. I only arrived a minute ago." She told me. I nodded.

"Where am I?" I asked curiously.

"The PRT headquarters for Brockton Bay. We had Panacea check for any wounds, and figured it'd be best for you to stay here, since you're a Parahuman." She explained.

"Brockton…" I hummed in thought, recognising the name… "Oh yeah, I was planning on going to Brockton to start with, and then Ziz's Conflict Engine hit Canberra, and I kinda figured, why the hell not! Found a way there, decided to help!" I said quickly.

"To start with?" She questioned.

"Well… Basically, the Nine decided that, as long as I stay in town, nobody dies. The town hates me, and I hated them. Also, if I became a Cape, everyone dies, including me. So I just left." I explained, not really upset.

"You left an entire town, including Children, to die?" She asked, worried.

"Nope. I was the youngest one there. I think the idea was that, if they don't have kids, I can't "influence them" with "my horridness" or something stupid like that. The only person who could have gotten me to stay… Well, she'd left before I even triggered, so… Yeah. It took about a Year to get everything working properly, and then the first time I actually used it for the intended purpose was against Ziz… I didn't have time to test it…" I explained.

She hummed in thought for a moment. "We couldn't find your name anywhere, but we've determined you're… Fourteen?" She trailed off, unsure.

I nodded. "Yep! Fifteen in seven months." I added. "My name's Alfie Nekros. I wanna be a Hero." I explained to her.

"The name and theme certainly don't help… But we can try our best." She muttered.

"I mean, not all protectors are friendly looking. Think like in fairy tales, lots of protector creatures were hideous looking." I pointed out. "Besides, I didn't design the suit. That's just how it is." I added.

She nodded.

"Can I walk around?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'll send for someone to escort you to the cafeteria, along with a guest badge." She told me, before leaving. Probably to do paperwork or something.

* * *

**Taylor**

I sighed, phasing through the wall of the room I'd been given… I wasn't allowed to meet the other Wards until I had a cape name and costume… But I couldn't think of anything… Ghost was too simple, Phantasm was taken by a cape in the UK, spirit ran into the same problem as Ghost, and Specter was too violent… Maybe a different language would help? Checking the internet on my PRT phone, I looked up some names… Obake? It means Ghost, but… That one can be a maybe I guess…

"So, whose room is that?"

"A new potential Ward…"

"And that one?"

"Clockblocker."

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"…"

I raised an eyebrow, turning invisible and phasing through the wall, noticing a boy wearing a domino mask walking around. He was younger than me, certainly, but he felt familiar somehow, even though I'm sure we'd never met before…

He turned, and stared directly at me, glancing down, I noted I was still invisible… Moving my hand, he followed it… I phased back into my room quickly… Definitely Obake. But why did I have a sudden obsession for a skin-tight suit with a jacket?!

* * *

**Alfie**

I smiled as I watched the ghost girl leave. She was probably terrified, but having an Eyecon on me let me see ghosts and invisible things. Heh… Pranking people would never not be fun!


	3. I meet the Wards and show off to a ghost

**AN: Hi! So… Just wanted to say, if you have any questions or ideas, feel free to ask or suggest them! I'll even respond!**

* * *

I hummed to myself as I followed my guide. "So… Wards?" I asked hopefully.

The Guide, I think his name was Steve, sighed. "Not yet. The Wards are still on patrol. In ten minutes they'll be back. So in half an hour, you can meet them."

"Why half an hour?" I asked.

"They need twenty minutes to file reports of anything that's happened." He explained to me.

"Okay… So… Now what?" I asked him, bored.

He hummed in thought for a moment, before his eyes widened. I looked around and noticed the Simurgh Eyecon, or as I called it, Ziz, floating behind my head. "Hey Ziz!" I said cheerfully, getting a happy hum in response.

"… Ziz…?" Steve asked, slightly worried.

"Yup! It's basically the Simurgh's powers and some other stuff. It can't use any of them unless I do some stuff…" I trailed off, my Tinker abilities beginning to flow…

"Focus." He told me quickly.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of it. "Sorry." I mumbled embarrassed. I held my hand out, and Ziz floated into it. I put the Eyecon into my pocket, idly noting I needed a better way to store them for if I ended up with a lot of Eyecons. "So… Do we just wait then?" I asked him.

"No. I still need to…" He paused, checking his phone… "Show you the training rooms, and then take you to the power testing room." He told me.

I nodded, glad for a distraction. "Lead the way!" I said with a grin.

* * *

**Half an Hour later.**

"Well… That was fun!" I exclaimed happily. I was currently in the Power Testing Room, where they'd determined that I was not a Stranger, Changer, Striker, Thinker, Blaster, Breaker, Brute, Shaker, or Mover on my own. As Necrom, when I was in my base form, which I, for some reason, decided to Call Necrom Damashii, I had a minor breaker ability which made the suit able to liquefy, along with my actual body, just enough to phase through attacks. The Helmet's horn, dubbed the Sweep Horn, gave me a Thinker ability, since I could sense targets from within Eight Kilometres. Simurgh Damashii wasn't tested, since they didn't want to risk it yet. I'd also discovered a cool power! I could technically Master one person while not in my suit, basically, I'd possess them. It wouldn't last long, and it was hard, and I didn't know how to do it, but it was helpful! In Suit, if someone wasn't in control of their body, I could control them like they were a Zombie with the Horn! I didn't know if I'd ever get the chance, but still! I'd learned the Suit fact by figuring out how to access the HUD. I also had a time limit on transformations… From what I could tell though, switching forms would let me stay transformed longer until the Necrom Eyecon recharged… "So… Can I meet the Wards yet?" I asked hopefully. Steve nodded, and finally took me to meet them. I was wearing my Domino Mask, and a basic black jacket. Maybe I should see if I can have a similar outfit to my Necrom one, for if my transformation times out…

* * *

I watched as Steve pressed the warning button, which would alert all Wards that they should put their masks on. It was mostly for formal stuff, or for the PRT Tours, according to Steve. After a moment, the door clicked, showing it was unlocked. I walked through, Steve gesturing for me to head in, noticing Miss Militia was standing in the Room.

"Wards, this is Necrom. He's one of two New potential Wards." Miss Militia said to the Wards, who all turned to look at me.

I looked at them all trying to figure out who they were… I could recognise… Vista, Kid Win, Gallant, Aegis, Clockblocker, and… Someone else… I didn't recognise them, but they were wearing a cloak, with a mask over their face… I think they were a she? The mask made me think so at least. It was shaped like a woman's face, so… Yeah… I hadn't exactly done much research since I'd triggered so…

"Hi." I said, giving a little wave to them all.

Cloaky snorted, and looked away, apparently unimpressed…

Aegis walked over and held his hand out politely. "I'm Aegis." He said, obviously.

"I already knew that much!" I exclaimed cheerfully, shaking it.

Clockblocker snickered, and walked over as well, sticking out his own hand. "Clockblocker." He introduced, humour in his voice.

I stared at his Hand for a moment, before shaking my head. "Nope. I've heard about you. You'd Freeze me purely for the humour." I told him, and then I grinned. "I like puns." I added. After a moment, I turned to Miss Militia. "You said one of two. Who's the other?" I asked curiously.

"She's… Still going through some issues." She said, being careful. Then, she looked at her watch. "We'll have to cut introductions short for now. You can continue afterwards." She told me, before Steve grabbed my arm and pulled me away. The Other Wards seemed amused for some reason…

* * *

**Taylor**

I sighed as I rejected another Costume idea… It was too… Sparkly… I didn't like it. Besides, it seemed wrong… The Belt wasn't there… It needed to be orange! I wasn't sure why, but I needed it to be orange! I don't even like orange much…

"So I just head into here?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" The door opened, revealing Miss Militia, along with the boy in the Domino Mask. "Wait I thought these were meant to be one on one." He said noticing me. I quickly turned invisible, trying to hide my face. "I can still see you." CRAP!

"Wait, Necrom. You never mentioned that you can see invisible beings." Miss Militia said.

"I didn't think it was important. I've never seen a real ghost before." He explained.

* * *

**Alfie**

I looked at the Girl, and made a decision. "Hi! I'm Alfie!" I said, sticking my hand out. She turned visible, and took it carefully.

"T-Taylor…" She said nervously.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. That should be me. Seeing as I've seen three." I said.

"You just said-" Miss Militia began.

"She's a ghost, and I have two Parka Ghosts." I explained quickly, cutting her off.

"Parka Ghosts…?" Taylor asked confused.

I turned to Miss Militia. "Can I?" I asked, noticing the Mega Ulorder had its colour, showing that it was fully charged.

She sighed, and nodded.

I grinned, and pulled out the Necrom Eyecon. I pressed the button on the side, causing it to activate.

"_**Standby!**_" The Eyecon announced. I put it into the Mega Ulorder.

"_**Yes Sir! Loading!**_" Music began to play… I spun the Mega Ulorder so that the eye dropper was upright…

"Henshin!" And I pushed the button.

"_**Tengan: Necrom! Mega Ulord! CRUSH INVADER!**_"

And with that, I was Kamen Rider Necrom, Necrom Damashii…


	4. I meet people and the story starts!

**AN: Hi! So… Using some OC characters from Roleplays with my friend, just to help the story along. And... Yeah... This chapter is a bit pointless... I just needed to write something.**

"Necrom to Console… We have a problem." I said softly, wearing my Wards outfit. It was basically my Rider form, but the hood was up, the entire thing was made of Leather and Tinkertech, and it was missing some of the stuff that made it work properly as a Parka Ghost. I didn't mind though. The helmet was also different.

It'd been a few days, and I'd managed to get a Solo Patrol, seeing as it was close to PRT HQ.

"This is Console, what's the problem?" Came the response over my earpiece.

"Well…" I trailed off, trying to figure out how to best describe what I was seeing from the rooftops. "It looks like there are Three Parahumans, maybe less but they're all wearing costumes so…" I trailed off for a second. "They all have blood on them, and one of them is holding a gun, and parts of it are dripping blood… One of them appears injured." I said, trying to make sure I didn't miss anything out.

"Do they appear Hostile?"

I shook my head. "No… Not completely. If startled, or provoked, maybe. But I don't think they'll be a threat if they're left alone." I decided, making sure to keep an eye on the three figures.

"Describe the Potential Parahumans." I sighed softly, it was very likely Armsmaster or someone similar on Console Duties.

I carefully looked closer, trying to get as many details as I could.

"They all appear to be female. The first one is maybe 4 foot ten at most. Wearing a… Well… The best way to describe it, is like a Gymnasts outfit… Mainly purple, with a white streak down the middle. The arms are mostly white, with Purple bracers and similar items added. The mask is a spandex type, and doesn't appear to be too defensive… The only leg protection I can see, is the boots. Her legs are practically exposed, if not for the Tights, but those would be pretty flimsy I imagine." I described quickly, trying not to Ogle or let my gaze linger more than needed.

"The Second one is… Five foot two, maybe? Her armour is very likely Tinker Tech. It appears to have a motif of a Golden Rabbit, and Silver Dragon, since the Helmet's eye lenses resemble them. The armour itself is Silver and Golden, swapping sides on Eye, Arm, and legs. She has a cloak on her back, which would likely be detachable but I'm not certain… On her waist, is a belt of some sort, with a Crank on the Right hand side."

"And the last one?"

I looked carefully, noting some things…

"She's the injured one. Her costume appears to be very new, and likely storebought. It consists of Red leggings, with a black jacket, which has no hood, and features red lines… The collar hides her neck, and she wears what looks like a Black Sock with eyeholes… A… Uh…" I trailed off, forgetting the word.

"Balaclava?"

"Yeah, Balaclava. Her arm appears to be broken…" I trailed off with a tiny gasp. "And she's looking right at me."

"Find Cover."

I hid behind a Chimney Stack, before sighing. "I can hear movement, and speech. Specifically the words, threat, eliminate, followed by a panicked voice trying to dissuade whoever spoke." I said quietly.

There was a moment of utter silence, before a response.

"Do you feel confident in your ability to deal with them safely, if they are dangerous?"

Without Hesitation, "Yes."

Silence…

"Then talk to them. Miss Militia is on her way to pick you up. She will arrive in ten minutes."

"Understood." I said, before turning off the earpiece. I then stood up, and looked around…

They… Weren't there anymore…

"Hi!" I jumped back reflexively, breathing heavily.

The one in full Armour was standing right next to where I'd been, next to my ear in fact.

"H-How did you?!" I gasped, clutching my heart.

"She does that a lot. She's surprisingly sneaky, even with all that armour on." Another voice said. It was the one in the Gymnast outfit.

I blinked once, and sighed. "Are you capes?" I asked, trying to remember the list I'd read, for if you met possible Parahumans.

"Yep!" The Armoured one said, sounding hyper.

"Yes, we're all capes." The Gymnast said.

I frowned. "Where's the injured one?" I asked, noticing I couldn't see her.

"She's right here!" The Armoured one said, pointing at the edge of the roof, where the Girl was sitting on the floor against the edge.

"Are you heroes, or Villains?" I asked, remember that was a question.

The three exchanged glances.

"Heroes as in, Government, or heroes as in trying to help people?" The Gymnast asked.

"The second one is more Vigilante Hero, or Rogue hero." I pointed out.

They exchanged another glance…

"I'd say Vigilante Heroes?"

"Yeah."

They turned back to me.

"Vigilante."

I nodded. "Do you have Cape names?"

"I'm High Queen. The Armoured one here is Ryuild," like Ryu, Build. "And she's…" The Gymnast, or, High Queen, trailed off, pointing at the injured one.

"Mirai…" She said softly, holding her arm gently.

"Mirai." High Queen repeated.

"Are you working in Brockton Bay?" I asked, wanting to check something.

"No. We were on a Road trip, and stopped here for a few weeks. We figured we'd try and help out a bit… And then a metal Wolf made of knives went and sliced Mirai's arm open." High Queen explained, sounding annoyed.

"Hookwolf… If you want, you can come to the PRT HQ, and Mirai can get medical attention. We won't need your identities, and it can give you a chance for power testing if you need it." I offered.

Ryuild, which sounded made up, and High Queen both looked at Mirai, who closed her eyes… I could faintly hear a beeping sound, which vanished suddenly.

Mirai nodded slightly, causing Ryuild and High Queen to do the same…

* * *

After I'd explained everything to Miss Militia, who was not amused that I'd offered medical attention to three Unknown capes, but allowed it to happen, I was standing in the power testing area. Since I'd oh so graciously offered power testing, they were going to be used on me… Great… High Queen had said she already knew her powers, and was uncomfortable with using them on people she wasn't close too, which was sort of worrying… Once we managed to convince her to at least give us something to work on, she admitted that she was a Master, and could give simple commands that would be followed through. I wasn't the only one who thought it was a bit messed up that she was only comfortable using it on close friends… Ryuild had the power to split into two versions of herself. One of them was completely nuts, with the Armour being the Rabbit half of the original suit, just being on both sides. The other was calmer, and had the Dragon theme… Mirai… I don't know, I kinda zoned out… I mean, I was getting pretty bored so… Yeah…

* * *

**Somewhere…**

"_Ore Wa… Ghost…_"

"_Awaken your power… Your true strength has yet to awaken… WAKE UP!_"

* * *

**Taylor**

I woke up with a gasp, clutching my chest. I recognised that voice… I hadn't heard it in years, but I could remember it…

"Mom…?"


End file.
